


Our daughter

by Tetralea



Series: Our daughter [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: During a mission Bucky finds something in a burning building and he just can’t leave it there. A few days later he realises that, against all the odds he can’t let her taken away from him. She needs him, or someone to protect her, she is just a baby hunted by Hydra after all.





	1. Saving her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, I just had this idea that, how about making Bucky and Steve a Dad, and honestly I loved it. They have no idea about it, and it is not easy at all, doesn’t fit with their jobs either and maybe it won’t even happen at the end, but it was just too sweet! It’s going to be a mini series and I hope you will like it!

Bucky was running out of the building, which was collapsing and burning now. He was in too deep; therefore it took him the more time to get out. He was running through an apartment, ripping out the front door, when somehow even through the terrible noises, his ears caught a desperate sound. He wasn’t even thinking, just turned and entered the room on his left.  
________________________________________  
‘Where is he?’ Steve asked worried, searching for his boyfriend around the entrance of the building. 

‘He is still in the building, but he is not answering.’ Natasha said through the com in Steve’s ear. ‘He was too deep, it takes him time to get out, Steve. Calm down, it’s just a matter of seconds.’ She tried to calm the blond man, but in vain. 

‘There he is!’ They heard Sam’s voice as he spotted Bucky running out of the building, covering his head with his metal arm, and holding the flesh one close to his body. 

‘It seems he is injured! Call the meds from the quinjet!’ Steve commanded keeping his eye on Bucky. Something was off, but he didn’t have much time to think about it because the building gave in, in a loud roar and he knew they had to go. 

He was standing on the opening of the quinjet, waiting until Bucky run into the vehicle closing the door behind him. ‘Natasha, let’s go!’ He shouted, giving one last stare to the tragic landscape in front of him.

When he turned around, Bucky was kneeling on the round, panting, covered in dust, still holding his right arm to his chest. 

‘Buck, are you hurt? What happ-’ He remained speechless, when he knelt next to the dark-haired man to see if he is okay, but he got shocked. They looked at the same direction, right into Bucky’s arm, with face startled. Just staring at the tiny, little baby who just woke up, looking at them curiously.  
Bucky’s heart was hammering in his chest partly from the running, partly from what he was just looking at. The little one was looking up to him with opened mouth, and huge, wondering brown eyes. He had no idea what he was going to do. He was holding a baby in the first time in his life, and it didn’t seem real. It was small, fragile and light against his arm. 

‘I couldn’t leave her there.’ It was the only thing coming out of his mouth he was so shocked. ‘She would have died there, Steve! I could hear her, and then grabbed her and run. I couldn’t leave her die there, Steve! She is just a baby!’ He mumbled, raising his head looking into the worried blue eyes on the edge of a panic attack. 

‘No, no, of course not!’ Steve responded immediately, smoothing his hand on Bucky’s back, giving him a reassuring kiss on his temple. 

‘So, what’s the-, Oh, woah! Is that a baby?’ Sam was more than surprised. This was the sight he never expected. Bucky kneeling on the floor, holding a baby. 

‘A baby?’ Natasha and Bruce come in at the same time, echoing Sam’s words. They also stopped at the sight. Bucky was on the floor, a baby wrapped in a dirty blanket in his arms, with Steve next to him, holding him tight. Despite of every expectation and odd, it was beautiful in its own way. 

‘How do you know it’s a girl?’ Steve’s voice was the one breaking the silence. 

‘The blanket is kind of pink, and on her crib the name, Lilyana was written. So, I assume, she is a girl.’ Bucky’s voice was calm as he stood up, still holding Lilyana, and looking at her like she would have been some kind of a miracle. 

‘She is very calm.’ Sam added, when they walked closer, looking at the baby, who was still just observing the situation. ‘We should ask the meds to check on her! She must have breathed in a lot of smoke!’ He suggested, looking questioningly at Bucky, just as everyone else.

‘Yeah.’ The tall man was just shocked. The thoughts were running in his head, but the only thing he could think about was the tiny little life in his arms. He had no idea what’s next.

‘And maybe they should check, you too.’ Steve’s lips were pressed together as he was looking concerned at Bucky. 

‘Until we arrive, we could check her, just to be sure that she is not having any very serious injuries.’ Natasha was speaking slow, as she looked at Bucky, waiting for him to react. He nodded, and walked to the bench placing Lily onto it gently. 

Nothing happened for seconds, when he looked at the others. ‘I have no idea about babies, and I don’t want to hurt her.’ He protested with voice scared, face pale. The most obvious option would have been to ask Nat, but he didn’t want to put her in this situation, just because she was the only women around.  
‘I’ll unwrap her, then Bruce can see her.’ Sam suggested, kneeling in front of the bench to get rid of the blanket. It took some minutes to get rid of everything, because Sam went really slow and careful, being aware of the possible in juries. When finally, she was just in her diapers Bruce kneeled next to Sam, and examined her. Lily was fine, without any injuries, which was a miracle in itself. They were more worried about Bucky now, who still seemed frightened and was standing with muscles tensed.

‘Buck, did you get hurt?’ Steve tried carefully, putting an arm around his boyfriend. 

‘No, I’m fine.’ He shook his head and for the first time he detached his gaze from Lily and looked to Steve. ‘I had no idea if I can make it, Steve.’ He started to speak suddenly. Until it was just me, I never cared, I knew somehow I’ll survive, even if the building collapses on me. I1m hard to get killed. But her!’  
‘Ssh, Buck! It’s alright she is save now, both of you are safe now, thanks to you!’ Steve held Buck with both of his hands now, desperately trying to avoid him getting a panic attack. ‘Look, she is healthy, thanks to you!’ He leaned down and picked up the baby, getting a tingly warm feeling as he lifted her. ‘Look, Lily is fine!’ He kept going, putting the baby to Bucky’s arms again. They instinctively wrapped around the little body, holding it tight.  
‘Barnes, here! You got a smaller shock!’ Bruce explained and handed him a glass of water and chocolate. ‘You should have some rest, or at least sit down. Alright?’ He explained calmly, looking Bucky in the eye. ‘Lilyana doesn’t have the smallest I juries, you can rest now!’ He reassured Bucky, who looked a bit calmer after this, and nodded. He sat down and placed Lily on her stomach next to himself on the bench. After this the journey was calm and everyone was quiet, sinking in their thoughts. 

Steve took place next to Bucky for a while being sure that he was alright, holding his hand, giving him worried looks. 

‘I need to help to Natasha now. Have some rest. We will figure it out later.’ He whispered into Bucky’s ears, and give a soft kiss on his warm skin before sanding up. 

Lily was just fine, and still very quiet. She was laying on her stomach on the bench wrapped back into another blanket, right next to Bucky’s seat. They were flying for an hour now, and Bucky calmed down, which made everyone relax finally.

Steve or the others couldn’t help but smiled at how the dark-haired man checked on the baby in every minute. It wasn’t much just the movement of his eye, lingering on the little one for a couple of seconds. 

‘You can hold her, if you think it’s safer for her.’ Natasha whispered as she sat next to Bucky, who looked at her in surprise. 

‘No, I don’t think it’s better if I hold her, but someone should. What if she falls?’ He asked looking at the baby, who was fast asleep. 

‘She can’t even turn, Barnes.’ Nat rolled her eyes, reaching out for Lily, pulling her into her arms. ‘What happened to her parents?’ She asked suddenly, lightly bouncing the baby.

‘They died after the detonation. The apartment was right next to the one with the explosives. Just her room was far from it, but the parents were in the living room.’ He said darkly, making Nat turning to him. Her eyes were filled with pain and horror when she looked back to Lily. 

‘Oh, my god!’ Her face went blank when she realised what it meant. ‘Poor little thing.’ She looked at her for a second before turning back to Bucky. ‘Do you have any idea who was it?’

‘No.’ Bucky shook his head, jaws tensing. His features gave Nat a clear message: He didn’t know yet, but whoever it was, that person was going to pay!  
She gave the baby to Sam when they were close to landing, who was more than happy about taking care of her. He never really had the chance to be around babies, but found them adorable and very funny when they weren’t crying.

‘They are so small.’ He laughed. ‘Look at her hands!’ Sam said and lifted Lily’s hand with one finger. ‘So, adorable!’ He laughed, clearly having a good time playing with her. ‘Try it, hold her hand!’ He encouraged Bucky, who was resisting. He was just staring at Lily at every second, making sure that she is safe. 

‘Come on, Barnes! She won’t bite! She doesn’t even have teeth!’ Sam laughed and turned his full attention back to Lily. He was entertaining her for a while, making her giggle every second, having no idea about the effect it had on Bucky. The sweet sound got right into his heart, immediately melting it, making him smile. He couldn’t resist, and when Sam wasn’t watching and fall asleep, he reached out to slide his hand under Lily’s little fingers. He sighed at the warm feeling filling his chest as soon as he touched her warm, tiny hand. 

She was so innocent and pure, having no idea about who he was. Letting him touch her and seemingly being content about the warm fingers around her little hand. 

After arriving home, they took Lilyana to the medics immediately, who were not less surprised than the others, when they saw the newest member of the team. Now, Steve was holding her, which made Bucky’s hear aching. Watching Steve with a child, seeing the gentle, happy expression on his face when he looked at her.

Bucky never wanted children, or maybe he did, back in the ‘40s, but not now. It was impossible, they were both men, with not the safest job on the planet. He never was thinking about it seriously until this very moment. But it was impossible. 

A couple of hours later when the nurses left, everyone was checked, and Lily was fed, also the nurses gave her a bath, Bucky walked into the room where she was sleeping. In the little crib she pushed herself on her elbows and lift her head to look at the long-haired man. 

‘Hey, little one! The doctors said, everything is okay with you! Thank god, I find you before you could have breathed in too much of that smoke.’ He explained it to her softly, standing next to her crib. Lily was quiet for a moment before she started laughing. Bucky looked behind his back to see what was so funny, but there was nothing. ‘What are you laughing at?’ He asked the baby who was still grinning and tried to move towards him. ‘Is there something on me?’ He asked and couldn’t help but started to smile. Before he could have think he reached out and picked up Lily. His long locks fall into his face as he leaned forward, catching the baby’s attention. Grabby little hands were peeking out of the white blanket in which she was wrapped in, trying to reach the man’s hair. ‘You like my hair, mini doll?’ He asked laughing, and slid his finger into the grabby hands. Lilly happily squeaked when she grabbed the long finger and pulled it to herself still laughing. Bucky was laughing, genuinely happily at the sight of the chuckling Lily. ‘You have huge eyes, you know that?’ He asked, not being bothered by the fact that the baby couldn’t answer him, and was still playing with his finger. Shaking it, pulling it into her mouth, laughing loud. He had no idea how much time he spent there, talking to Lily, enjoying her pure happiness. 

He was so occupied that he never noticed Steve, who was searching for him. He stopped, and he could feel his heart twisting. Bucky was so happy, he has never ever saw him like this. The pure love in his eyes when he looked at Lily, was overwhelming. He was standing there trying to remember every little moment of those few minutes.


	2. I want her to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team figures out who attacked the building, and why Lily was so important to them, to risk killing other hundreds of people. It just makes Bucky more and more desperate about the future of the baby and more and more determined to protect her, which doesn't leave Steve without any emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at summaries. I hope you will like it. It is a bit less fluffy, and there is more talking than action, but I hope you will like it.

A day later Bruce called for the team, about some very important news. Lily was an Inhuman. The attack was because of her. Someone got to know about her existence and wanted to kill her because her powers evolved. 

‘Who was it?’ Bucky’s voice broke the silence. It was icy and mad at the same time. 

‘He is already dead. Died in the explosion. It was a suicide bomb.’ Tony explained it further. ‘Calm down, Barnes!’ He said narrowing his eyes at Bucky who shifted in his seat. ‘He was hired by Hydra, by the way, so we are already taking them down.’ 

‘They attacked a baby!’ Steve pressured, after he could see Bucky’s jaw tensing at the mention of Hydra. 

‘Yes, we know, daddy 2.0, and we are trying to track them since the attack!’ Tony raised his hand protectively and looked back at the Bruce.

‘So, Lily’s abilities are not developed yet, but we assume that she is going to have a strong telepathic power and something for defence but it’s not clear yet.’ Bruce explained calmly, before looking at Bucky quickly. ‘The question is, what we should do to her? Her parents died in the explosion, and fosters are not for kids with her abilities.’ He pointed out, as he pressed his lips together, thinking about the inevitable. 

‘What other options do we have than keeping her here and somehow managing to raise her?’ Sam asked the question which was in everyone’s mind, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

‘There is a special foster for special kids like her. They give home and education to all these kids.’ Bruce answered briefly. 

‘She needs protection. Hydra is hunting her, and obviously she is not an average girl with abilities if they went after her at such a young age. The question is if they can protect her there, if they can give her the home she needs and the help to deal with her abilities and life.’ Steve spoke up, for the second time during the meeting, clearly concerned about their possibilities. 

‘We can give them agents, the best ones from S.H.I.E.L.D to protect her until she won’t be able to do so. This compound is not really for kids either, all of us here are targets and-’ Tony breathed in sharply as he looked around in the room, not wanting to point out the obvious fact that they all could be ticking bombs. It wasn’t save either.

‘Maybe we can try and keep her here, we can see her abilities and how do they develop, telepathy is not a game. If it goes uncontrolled she can easily hurt anyone, here we can prevent it. I can help with that.’ Wanda’s voice broke through the long silence, earning a thankful look from Bucky and Steve. The thing was that, she could never feel such strong emotions from Bucky, he was particularly in pain by the thought not being able to be around Lily ever again. He had to force himself not to talk and interrupt everyone, saying out the obvious. He wanted Lily to stay, even if he was just as terrified by the idea as everyone else. He had no idea how to raise a child, had no idea how to take care of her but he wanted to try, he wanted to protect her by any cost. 

‘One month.’ Tony said nodding and looking to the others, waiting for their answers. No one was protesting. He had no idea how they are going to act it out, but he knew how it was to grow up without the love and the attention of his dad, and he never wished this to anyone else. It’s just, this place wasn’t for kids, and none of them had an idea what to do with a baby.

Every one of them slowly stood up and left the room, quietly sank in their thoughts, except Tony. He quickly followed Natasha and caught her on the hallway.

‘What is it Tony?’ She asked and stopped, waiting for the man to walk to her.

‘I just-‘ He started, and run his hand through his hair. ‘Do you really think it is a good idea?’ He asked and looked at Nat impatiently.

‘I don’t know, but I have no better idea. What Wanda said was true, we need to keep her under check, we need to know what kind of a things she is capable of. A baby with any abilities without control can be a threat to its environment if that’s not prepared. Also, her parents died, so she has no home anymore, and obviously need someone to take care of her.’ She pointed out calmly, crossing her arms before her chest, looking suspiciously at Tony. ‘What wrong, Tony?’

‘Nothing, nothing.’ He shrugged his shoulders before looking at Natasha who clearly didn’t believed a word of him.

‘Tony?’ She asked raising an eyebrow.

‘Who is going to raise this baby? We going to play rock-paper-scissors? Or she is going to be Banes’s because he found her? We risk our lives day by day! What if he dies? What if she loses her parents again?’ Tony asked with an annoyed and worried tonne in his voice, making Nat smiling softly at him.

‘You think Bucky want’s a baby? He just wants to do what is right, and protect her. You should have seen him when he come out of that building, carrying Lily. He was more terrified than all of us. He has no idea about babies, but he is like this. He was like this, before Hydra. And the fact that they are hunting on her kills him. He knows what are they capable of, and how cruel they can be. If that baby gets hurt, we will be in a huge trouble, because no one wants to fight against the Hydra and the Winter Soldier at the same time.’ She finished her little speech and looked at Tony who still wasn’t convinced, and if he wanted to be honest, it wasn’t Bucky what bothered him. If any of them would have become the parents, there was the possibility for them dying. All of them. He was already older when he lost his parents, but it didn’t mean it was easy to process it at all. He never wished that feeling to anyone ever. ‘Look, Bucky has Steve, and if the baby can stay, believe me, that baby is going to get more love from them what we can imagine.’ She continues with a bit softer tone in her voice. ‘Also, I think it is good for Bucky to care for someone, to look after someone and do something good. Or you would like to raise her?’ She asked raising an eyebrow.

‘No. I’m not particularly a father figure. Anyways I already have a crazy teenager looking after. Pepper would kill me adopting another mutant baby. She’d think I’m starting a collection.’ He rolled his eyes, wildly gesturing with his arms, making Natasha smile. Tony was clearly worried about the baby and her future.

‘If you are this worried, go and talk to James about it!’ She suggested shrugging her shoulders.

‘Me and Barnes are not especially good at talking. I’m going to discuss it with Lily and maybe Pepper, because she can have some good ideas.’ Tony mumbled, turning to the other direction and leaving Natasha alone. She chuckled in herself, shaking her head before heading to the kitchen to eat.

Tony headed to the nursery where Lily was sleeping. He looked at the peaceful baby and sighed again. Yes, she was adorable. But not every baby is adorable, isn’t it their purpose? He sat next to her crib, looking at her, sinking in is thoughts. She was adorable, peaceful and so little, so fragile. If he were Bucky maybe he would have felt the same. He would have felt responsible for her, but for god’s sake he already does. Isn’t it why he was so worried about this? He didn’t want to fuck anyone’s life up. He wanted her to be safe and have a family. This was so controversy.

‘If you want you can have a room, you know. You don’t have to stay here, sure you can’t answer now, but I guess you don’t want to stay here. No one would. You will be here for a month you know, and it really seems that you doing to have two dads. Maybe you can have a room next to theirs, but first we should figure out who do you like the most. Because I think Barnes likes you, he is really concerned about you.’ He didn’t really think about what he was saying, he just wanted to say out loud all the words in his head. ‘He feels responsible for you, however he shouldn’t have, but he saved you, so now he does. The grown-ups are weird, never grow up! By the way I think he did a good job taking care of Steve, your other possible dad in the future, so, we should let him try. You know to be fair, and everything. It is also a weird grown up stuff.’ Tony sighed, and slid the back of his hand on the back of Lily. ‘You have no idea what you got yourself into.’ He said finally before stoking Lily’s little hand and left the room. He needed to make a few calls and talk to Pepper. She was a lot better at this this, and also she had a better sense for his new project.

A few hours later Steve was walking on the hallway right to the direction of Lily’s nursery room. She was making cute baby sounds when he walked closer to her, then started to laugh as he leaned over her.’

‘Hey, Little one! It seems you are staying here a bit, but you have to be patient with us, we had been through a lot, but we never had to deal with a little girl like you are. So, I just- Ah, I hope we can figure it out, because Bucky really loves you, I have never seen him like this before. And I know him for a while, believe me.’ He kept talking to Lily as he walked to the living room and laid down to the couch. ‘You and him already have a lot in common. The bad, ugly men hurt him too, and now he is terrified about what is going to happen to you. You know, he was always very protective for the ones he cared about. He was always saving me before, and always looked after me when I needed. He always acted like a big brother to me when we were young, and now, I have no idea why, but he kind of feels the same for you.’ The blond man sighed as he was caressing the back of the little girl, slowly talking her into sleep. ‘Except, that now, he could be your dad, not your brother, but it freaks him out. It does me too, but he just cares for you so much.’ He sighed, and the picture unintentionally popped into his head when Bucky was holding Lily on the plane and even later, here in the compound. He looked so content, so happy, but this was impossible. They needed to figure out something, they couldn’t keep her. This place was not for children, but at the same time Lily was in clear danger. Steve looked down to his chest quietly admiring the calmly sleeping baby. He got lost in his thoughts and slowly fall asleep on the couch.

He only woke up, when Bucky sat next to him with a sad, gentle smile on his face. Steve peered down to his chest to Lily, then back to Bucky.

‘Hey! Sorry, I think I fall asleep here.’ He laughed quietly, trying not to wake up the little one.

‘It’s okay.’ Bucky’s voice was merely more than a whisper, as he was watching them. The truth was that he was there for a while now, but he just couldn’t bring himself to wake up Steve. His heart was hurting for the sight, because he knew it was only temporary. His lips were pressed together in a line and Steve couldn’t decide whether he was at the edge of crying or not.

‘Hey.’ Steve reached out to hold Bucky’s hand, giving him a reassuring smile. ‘She is staying here for a month now-‘ He tried to calm down Bucky’s nerves but it was in vain. He was too upset. He never really wanted this, but now, his heart was aching from the sight of Steve holding a baby and sleeping peacefully in the living room. Bucky leaned forward pressing his lips to Steve’s, letting out a painful moan.

‘I want her to stay, Steve!’ He whispered and slid his hand to the back of Lilly, gently caressing her. ‘I don’t want her to go to a foster, to grew up without parents, to be in danger. I can’t just sit and watch as Hydra hurts her or takes her and-‘ His voice got shaky but he didn’t have to continue, Steve understood it too well.

‘Buck, the job we are doing is the most dangerous one! No one can know when we won’t come back from a mission, and then what would happen to her?’ Steve protested quietly, tenderly stroking Bucky’s hair. ‘I am as worried as you are, but I don’t know what we should do. I’d want her to stay too, believe me, I do! After seeing you holding her in your arms-, I never thought I could be more in love with you, but it happened.’ Steve whispered, bringing Bucky closer to himself, and giving him space to lay down on the couch, resting his head on Steve’s chest, next to Lily.

‘I felt the same.’ The dark-haired man answered quietly while his blue eyes were paying attention to Lily. ‘You know, I never thought I’ll ever meet anyone who is not afraid of me, but she doesn’t know who I am, who I was. She is always so happy when she sees me, always laughing, my arm doesn’t bother her either.’ His explanation was quiet and clear, and it just broke Steve’s heart. ‘I just want to protect her, Steve, in every way I can. Just as I did to you!’ He smiled gently to the memory, and lift his hand to stroke Lily’s little head with it. ‘She is so innocent and sweet.’ He breathed, before pressing a gentle kiss on her little hand.

‘I know, Buck, I know. And I promise I’ll do anything to convince the others to let her stay.’ Steve promised, which made Bucky turn to him. ‘I know we have no idea about raising a kid, but I love you, and you love her.’ His eyes were shiny from his tears and from all the emotions he had at this moment. He just loved them, and was worried about them so much. ‘Let’s put her back to sleep.’ He suggested, and Bucky nodded.

As they were standing above her bed it just felt odd, but in a good sense. They left quietly closing the door, avoiding from waking up Lily. Steve reached out for Bucky turning his head to him, looking him in the eye, leaning closer. He captured the plump lips between his, kissing Bucky with all his love what he had for him.

‘I need you, Buck. I need to make love to you, right now, because-‘ He couldn’t finish as Bucky’s hungry lips pressed against his. They led each other to their shared room, to get lost in all the love they had for each other and in the longing for having a third, little one in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Can you see Steve and Bucky as future daddies for Lily?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
